Back from the Dead (Sequel)
by xxlisagalloverxx
Summary: Sequel to 'I'm always with you'. Olivia has returned from the dead. But how and what will happen when she's reintegrated back into normal life. Olivia's life is just going to keep getting more and more complicating by the second.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, until we get to season 3 starting the chapter are going to be quite short. Sorry. Oh and there's a twist I've made I thought it would make it more me instead of more like the TV series. Sorry if you don't like it, but I thought it would be a good idea._

**Previously….**

_In the cemetery it was dark and eerie. The cold winds drift throughout the tomb stones, the full moon shone upon the graves one by one as the night goes on. Among the Gilbert grave stones was 5 graves, five people who have died within the past 2 years. Miranda Gilbert, Grayson Gilbert, John Gilbert, Jenna Sommers and Olivia Gilbert all taken before their time were ended. _

_The wind picked up around a certain grave. Olivia Gilbert._

_Underneath 6ft of soil was a desiccated body of a 17 year old girl with a dark blue long sleeved dress that reached just above her knees, she was wearing black high heels and her hair was straight. Lying on her back with her hands held together looking as peaceful as someone could._

_Inside the coffin gold shimmers started covering the body. Magic was happening. The body of Olivia Gilbert was becoming more human and alive; it only took a matter of seconds._

_The gold disappeared and silence covered the coffin. _

_Olivia Gilbert gasped, wide eyed._

_Olivia Gilbert was alive._

* * *

Olivia was disoriented. She had awoken in a box. Her breathing has getting heavy and sharp. She didn't know where she was. Olivia tried to get the box opened. Her eyesight was blurry and her hearing was like it was damaged. She tried screaming for help but her voice was quiet. There was only one way to get out.

Olivia started punching the coffin as hard as possible in the middle near her head. The skin of her hands was coming off, due to the wood she was breaking. She ripped open the linen that covered the inside of the coffin and broke through the wood. Soil started coming in fast. Taking one huge breath she climbed upwards. It took a minute give or take, but she made it.

Olivia gasped for breath when she had reached the surface. She grabbed onto the grass and pulled herself out. She was covered from head to toe in mud.

Olivia tried standing, but kept falling over. It was like trying to walk for the first time all over again. After a couple of minutes of trying she was able to stand, she turned and looked at where she had just come out of.

Her jaw dropped and tears fell down her face. A tomb stone above the place where she had just come out of.

_Olivia Nora Gilbert_

_Beloved sister and Best friend_

_Rest in peace_

She was dead, but how is she alive?

Olivia looked around blindly. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't know where she was and most of all she didn't even know who she was.

xxx-Note-xxx

Did you like the twist? She doesn't know anything. P.S DON'T worry I am doing the next chapter once I upload this one. And I know it is very short it's just how I wanted the chapter as soon as I start season 3 I promise I'll make them a lot long. But for now they will be short so I'm saying sorry in advance.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia walked down an unknown road. Lights seemed to blind her so she had so squint her eyes. It was easier to walk now as she had moved on from the cemetery. It was still pitch black in the sky; she didn't even know where to go.

Olivia walked along a pathway and started walking in an alley way next to a place called 'The Mystic Grill'. A whoosh sound sounded behind her, making her turn sharply. Her hearing was still terrible even her eyesight. And honestly she was scared to death. Olivia tried to calm her breathing but another whoosh came behind her again. Her heart race was rising as she started running further down the alley away from the noise but it was no use.

She found herself pinned against the wall; tears were streaming down her face and shaking. Olivia screamed but a hand covered her mouth.

A face leaned into her slightly. It was a guy maybe the age of 24 with raven black hair and a leather jacket. He had a smirk on his face, liking the fear he cause in the 17 year old.

Damon Salvatore took his hand away slightly and looked at his victim. Her hair was a dark chocolate colour, ocean blue eyes. He found her very familiar, he didn't know why. The girl was trembling, scared of what he was going to do to her. Looking at her one more time his eyes widen. No way, it couldn't be. He thought. It was Olivia Gilbert.

Olivia said in a trembling voice showing how scared she really was of him "Please, don't hurt me."

Damon furrowed his brows. Didn't she know who he was? If this was that Olivia she would know who he was. Damon took a step back from her and she started to move away from him slowly not taking his eyes off her. He was literally frozen. How could she be alive? He had to tell someone, but whom?

Damon looked up to find Olivia gone, she had run off. There was only one logical place he could go at this time of night. Liz Forbes house.

xxx-Liz-Forbes-xxx

Liz made a cup of coffee; she had a long night at the station. Ever since she found out her daughter was a vampire and everything the people she cared about had gone through she hadn't had much sleep.

Caroline was at Elena's with Bonnie for the night so it was a quiet house. Ever since Stefan had gone with Klaus to save Damon they had been waiting for Elena to have a breakdown.

Liz took a sip of her coffee just as the doorbell rang. She got up and opened the door. On the other side was a very freaked out Damon Salvatore.

"Damon?" Liz asked curiously "What are you doing here, and at this time?"

Damon took a deep breath "Liz, you're gonna wanna come with me"

"Why?" She demanded wanting to know exactly why. She doesn't completely trust him after she found out that he was in fact a vampire.

Damon was fighting the urge to punch a wall. "Because unless I'm crazy I think I just tried to eat Olivia Gilbert."

Liz tried to contemplate what he just said. Olivia Gilbert. It was just some sick joke "What the hell are you talking about. Olivia is dead she had been for nearly 2 years and how dare you say something like that in front of me. You're just lucky Caroline isn't here right now-"

Damon cut her off raising his voice "No, Liz I'm serious I just saw Olivia freaking Gilbert walking around."

Liz took a deep breath before continuing. What if it was true? "You mean she was – she was a v-vampire?"

Damon sighs and shakes his head "No, she was definitely not a vampire. I don't get it ok I just need your help to get her before she hurts herself. Please, if I'm right and it is Elena and Jeremy's sister then-"

Liz nods. She wants Olivia back as well, she always brought the life to the town along with Caroline. "I'll get my gun just in case. Damon nods waiting for her.

Liz came out of the house in uniform and started walking with Damon. Damon was tracking Olivia's scent. They ended up at the falls. Liz and Damon looked through the bushes and saw a girl 17 years old holding her legs to her chest.

Liz looked closer, it was indeed Olivia Gilbert. She smiled and turned to Damon "It's her, oh my god. We need to help her"

Damon shifted slightly which caused Liz to turn to him curiously "what Damon?"

Damon sighs and looks at the girl "Well ill just give you a couple pointers. 1 – I tried to kill her couple of hours ago so if I go over there she'll most likely jump over that cliff if she sees me." Liz looked at him sharply and he put his hands up in defence "hey, I had no idea it was her until I got a good look at her and 2 – Liz, when she saw me she was scared to death. She should've known it was me. In months after her death she was like this protective ghost, she even tried to fry my brain when I killed Lexi. She should've known it was me."

Liz takes a deep breath "What are you saying Damon?"

"I think-" Damon starts wanting to say it with sensitivity "I think – maybe – It's a possibility that she-"

Liz interrupts him "No memory at all?" looking at him. He nods slowly and says "If she remembered anything she would've killed me within a second with her powers. She's a Madgealion, she was scared to death"

Liz nods "I'll get her, you should stay away. I'll give you a call when to tell the others. Caroline shouldn't be home till late tomorrow anyway" Damon nods and whooshes off.

Olivia sat there as Liz moved slowly towards her. Olivia was in her own little world trying to remember things until she was jolted out of it by a feminine voice "Olivia?" she looked sharply and curiously a the woman.

Liz could see from where she was that Olivia had tears running down her face and shaking either from the cold of scared of who she was. Liz tried again "Olivia, is that you?" she paused "It's ok. I'm a friend. Do you remember me?"

Olivia took a slight breath and said with a scratchy and croaky voice "Who are you?" Liz could see how scared the girl was. Damon probably freaked her out completely.

Liz kneeled down next to her sitting down. Olivia was facing the falls "I'm Liz, Liz Forbes. Remember. Caroline you're best friend's mother" Olivia shook her head, nothing was coming to mind.

Olivia chocked on a sob and said in a small voice only Liz could slightly hear "Is – Is this hell?"

Liz looked at the girl, how could she think that? "What?"

Olivia looked at her with teary eyes saying in a stronger voice "Is this hell?"

Liz shook her "No, Olivia this isn't hell. Why would you think that?"

Olivia took a deep breath "Everything here is scary, bright and loud. I don't know anything, or anyone. Demons trying to hurt me" she way fighting back her tear but they were overflowing "I wanna go back. I was warm and safe. I wanna go back" she started sobbing uncontrollably.

Liz took the girl into a hug while she cried her eyes out on her shoulder. Poor Olivia. She doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve this at all.

xxx-Liz-Forbes-House-xxx

Liz had finally gotten Olivia to come with her back to her house. Liz got Olivia to sit down so that she could clean all the dirt off her. Liz found the dress familiar but couldn't figure it out. She had gotten Olivia a pair of Caroline's pyjama pants and a dark ocean blue tank top.

Olivia sat cross legged on the sofa staring at her hands; they were still like they were when she tried to get out of the coffin.

Liz saw this and brought a cloth and a bowl of water over. She sat opposite Olivia on the small table. Liz looked at her curiously "How did this happen?"

Olivia was about to reply but someone came in. Her eyes went wide at the person. The demon from earlier that night. She ran behind the sofa cuddling herself trying not to be seen.

Liz saw this and pulled Damon out into the hallway "What the hell Damon!" she hissed in a low voice "Are you trying to scare her to death more than she already is?"

Damon rolls his eyes "I just came to see how she was actually. And be friendly" he smiled sweetly almost mockingly.

Liz shakes her head "Wait here." She walked over to the shaking Olivia and bent down "Olivia he's ok. You don't need to be afraid of him"

Olivia looked at her like she was insane "But he's the demon. He's going to kill me"

Liz holds Olivia's shoulder looking into her eyes honestly "I swear on my life that he will not hurt you, I won't let him." She paused "Do you trust me?"

Olivia hesitated; really she didn't know the woman but got a strange motherly vibe of her that was somewhat familiar. She nodded her head.

Liz smiled "Let me introduce you." She helped Olivia up and sat her back on the sofa.

Olivia looked up as the guy walked in he says "I'm Damon Salvatore. Now I never apologise but just for you I will. I'm sorry for trying to hurt you and I promise I won't try again. Ok?"

All Olivia could do was nod and looked back at her hands.

Damon looked at her curiously. Her hand looked like they were all sliced up by something. He looked at them in confusion. Liz must have seen it to and said "I don't know what happened to her either. The hands, why she's covered in dirt"

Damon looked at Liz "Do you have her clothes from earlier?" she nods pointing to them on the counter. He grabbed them and sniffed. He frowned in confusion hoping what he was thinking wasn't true and went over to the girl. He bent down looking at her hands and said softly "Olivia, how did your hands get like that?" he still held the dress in one hand

Olivia didn't look at him, she just kept staring at her hands "I had to climb, no air, no escape. Only way to get out" Damon's jaw dropped piecing it all together.

He put a hand over his mouth in shock. He seemed somewhat concerned for the teenager after seeing her. "Oh my god"

Liz looked at Damon and saw shock in his eyes "Damon, what is it?" Damon pulled her out of the living room into the kitchen leaving Olivia sitting there

Damon looked at her "Liz think. She had to climb to get out of somewhere where there was barley any air. Her hands look like they've broken thorough wood, covered in dirt" she still didn't seem to get it so he continued "Liz…Where was the last place you left Olivia's body"

Liz put a hand over her mouth "You mean, she- she had to dig out of her own coffin?"

He nods "It's that only thing that makes sense. She had to brake through her coffin to get to the surface"

Liz was silent for a moment before asking "why do you think she has no memory. It's like everything she knew about her life has gone from her mind"

Damon just shrugs "Many reason. Medical reason, the shock maybe. But I doubt it. It's obvious she came back by magic, I have no idea who did it or why but I doubt little Bennet did it" Liz nods.

Liz looks at Damon "Can you leave for the night. In the morning can you tell the girls and Jeremy? They'll need to know." He nods understandingly. Since his brother left he's been slightly different.

Damon left and Liz went to Olivia. She looked over to where Olivia was and saw that she was asleep lying across the couch. Liz got a blanket, covered Olivia and wrapped up her hands as quickly as possible. With that done she went to sleep herself.

xxx-Next-Morning-Gilbert-House-xxx

Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy were downstairs by 10am fixing something for breakfast. Even Alaric was up surprisingly early. All he would do lately was drink, work, and sleep.

Jeremy was watching TV while the girls were chatting to each other. Rick was reading the paper. All of them looked up when Damon came strolling for the door.

Alaric looked over to him "DO you know how to knock on the door Damon; it's very simple you know"

Damon merely rolls his eyes "Love to Rick but I think you're all gonna wanna hear what I have to say. And by everyone I mean everyone… Well, rick doesn't really count but everyone else will want to hear"

Jeremy scoffs and says sarcastically "What could it possibly be?"

Elena looks up "Is it Stefan?" she says almost automatically and hopefully.

Damon scoffs "No, something better i would imagine"

Bonnie glares at him "Ok, if it's not Stefan then what is it. Or are you just being a dick like you always are"

Damon glares right back "Watch it judgy…speaking of while you're here. Did you by any chance, I dunno bring someone back to life?"

Bonnie looked at him confusingly everyone in the room stops what they were doing a glances at Damon and Bonnie.

Bonnie shakes her head "No, it's impossible and why are you even asking me that" asking him curiously.

Damon walked over to the mantle of the fireplace and held on to one of the photos with Olivia and Jeremy. Everyone was watching his moves. Damon shrugs "Hmmm, I don't know maybe because found Olivia Gilbert wondering around yesterday night while I was hunting" showing the picture to everyone and put it back waiting for a reply

Everyone in the room was in shock with what he said, until Caroline pinned him against the wall by his throat and glared snarling "What game do you think you're playing at Salvatore. You dare joke about something like that." Jeremy looked like he wanted to hit his including Alaric.

Damon rolls his eyes and pushes Caroline away. He clears his throat and says "Well, Blondie. What I am saying is 100% true. Your sister" pointing at Elena and Jeremy "Is alive and kicking. At least when I left her she was"

Jeremy glared at him "What do you mean left her"

Damon looks at him frustratingly. Why could Liz have done thin "the last time I saw her was last night and Liz was taking care of her" then pointing at Caroline "You mother, Caroline"

Jeremy gets up and heads towards the door, so does everyone else. But Damon shouts "Wait! You can't go yet"

Elena speaks up "Why not, if it really is our sister we deserve to see her."

Damon sighs "Everyone sit down. You need to know something about her first" everyone hesitates but does what they're told. "now, there are a couple things you NEED to know about her are you ready?"

They all nod confidently "Well, basically she has no memory at all and –" Bonnie cuts him off "What? What do you mean no memory?"

Damon was having a hard time controlling his anger "I mean she has no memories at all, not who she is or who anyone is" Carline as about to speak but Damon cut her off "Let me speak, then you can answer question got it" they all nod "Ok, another thing when me and Liz found her last night she was covered in dirt and her hands were all bloody so she is probably traumatized right now, she was last night anyway….Now you can talk" looking at all the people in the room.

Alaric speaks first "Why was she covered in dirt and her hands bloody" frowning in confusion.

Damon sighs "Rick…She had to climb out of her own grave. Whoever or whatever brought her back. Brought her back exactly where everyone left her"

Everyone gasped "Oh my god" Elena breaths putting her head in her hands. Jeremy was just sitting in shock. His sister, the one that was always strong for them didn't know anyone or who she was, but not only that but she had to get out of her own grave. He speaks up "Can I see her? See if she remembers me." Everyone looks at him wondering what to say.

Caroline speaks and nodding at the same time "I think it would be a good idea. You two were always the closest sibling wise." Everyone agrees with her and Jeremy goes with Damon.

xxx-Liz-House-xxx

Liz was sitting in the kitchen looking at Olivia. Olivia had wanted to sketch; it was something that the old Olivia would do a lot of the time. But she kept looking over to the corner and sometimes laughing a little ever now and then.

The doorbell sounded. Olivia never looked up and just carried on sketching. Liz got up and went to the door. She opened it and found Damon with Jeremy. Liz stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

Jeremy got straight to the point "Is Damon telling the truth. Is Olivia – Is Olivia actually alive"

Liz nodded; Jeremy was about to go in until Liz stopped him "Wait Jeremy. You need to be careful"

"Why?" Jeremy question with a little frustration, he wanted to see his sister.

Liz sighed "She's been through a lot. You just- you need to be careful about what you say or do okay."

Jeremy sighed and nodded his head. He knew all that, he just wants to see Olivia so bad. Liz opens the door to let him in; he goes into the living room to see Olivia sketching intently. He smiled widely holding back tears. All he wanted to do that moment was smother her in hugs but it would definitely freak her out.

He looked back at Liz and Damon they stood there encouraging him, before he moves forward Liz whispers to him just loud enough "She's been sketching for a couple of hours now" he nods and moves over to Olivia slowly.

Olivia's head shoots up and looks up to find a boy maybe 15/16 years old. She looked at him with confusion. Jeremy sits on the table where Liz was sitting last night. He glanced at Olivia's hand's to see them all bandaged up, she was wearing some of Caroline's clothes which were Blues jeans, green tank top and a white cardigan. He hesitated for a second before saying "Do you remember me?"

She shook her head sadly "I don't know anyone sorry. I don't really know who I am either."

He nodded his head. Jeremy looked over to the side Liz and Damon were outside. He cleared his throat before taking something out of his bag. Olivia looked at him wearingly and curiously. He grabbed the items he need out of his bag and smiled. Handing them to Olivia.

Olivia hesitated at first but took the items once she place down her sketchpad on the couch. "What are these?" She asked.

Jeremy sighed "Well there's a couple of thing here" he took them back and grabbed a photo and gave it to her "This is me, you and our sister. Elena" Olivia traced the picture staring at it intently "Anything?" he asked hoping that it would have jogged some memories. It was the picture that was taken when she was 15, they went out for the day as a family. Olivia shook her head and gave Jeremy back the picture. Jeremy grabbed another one and gave it to her "This is you and Caroline. You two were pretty much inseparable" he chuckles slightly. Olivia smiles but nothing came to mind still. Handing back the picture.

Jeremy grabbed a sketch book and handed it to her "These are all the sketches you before you –you uhh, died" looking at her solemnly.

Olivia nods her head scanning them. Passing them back to Jeremy as she finished looking at them. He gives her a small box of books. She looks at him confused "What are they?" he sighs and says "These are you diary's. Every single one of them. I thought maybe you'd remember is you read them again?" she shrugs reply's "Can't hurt I guess"

Jeremy contemplated if he should ask what's been bothering him. He sighs and asks while she continues to sketch like she was before "Olivia, what do you remember? If you don't mind me asking"

Olivia merely shrugs "its fine." She pauses for a second before continuing to talk "I was warm and safe. Nothing could hurt me. I just felt safe. I- I think I was in heaven." She said the last part a little too fast a quiet. She didn't want to see his reaction. "And then- then it felt like I was ripped away from it. I had woken up in a box. I had to climb to get out, I- I had to get out. When I did I realised where I was so I ran. I met Damon tried to hurt me but promised he wouldn't again. I was by a water fall. I felt somewhat safe there. Everywhere just felt like- Like" she didn't want to say it.

Jeremy picked up the fact that she stopped and encouraged her to carry on "Like what?"

A tear fell down her face "I felt like I was in hell. Sometimes I still feel like I still am. Everything here is hard, painful, bright and loud. And I hate it, the fact that I couldn't even remember my own name. I just keep feeling alone and scared all the time." she started sobbing and Jeremy pulled her into a tight hug. He had small tears of his own. How could someone do this to her. Was all that he was thinking. He whispered in her ear "You're never alone. You'll always have me. Your friends and family. We'll help you get your memories back."

The two of them continued talking for a couple of hours when he came back from the kitchen after getting a drink, he found her asleep on the couch. He placed the cover over her and looked over at her drawing. The picture she had sketched was of a blonde woman, her hair went down to her waist. Who was she? He could hear Damon outside so he picked up the sketch and went to him.

Jeremy opened the door to find Damon sitting there talking on the phone. Liz was nowhere to be seen. She was probably called into the office.

Damon glanced up from his phone to see Jeremy there. He frowned in confusion and asked "Is she ok?"

Jeremy nodded and handed him a sketch pad "What is this?" he asked

"Olivia drew it. Do you know her?" Jeremy asked.

Damon looked over the drawing and stared at it with wide eyes. Jeremy looked at him seeing his reaction. "Who is it Damon?"

Damon glanced at him "Uhh, its Lexi. Stefan's friend. But she was also a good friend of Olivia's according to Stefan and her diary's from what Elena told me" he paused and shrugged "Maybe she's getting her memory back but slowly." He passes the sketch back to him just as Liz comes back.

Liz looks at Jeremy "How is she?"

Jeremy sighs "She's asleep. She didn't remember anything though" he said sadly.

Liz nods and assures Jeremy "It'll take time. That's all she needs. And she has lots of support" he nods

Each of them call it a night and Jeremy goes back home to tell the others about what happened.

Inside Olivia's mind was basically still awake she was remembering a memory.

**_Memory_**

_Elena, Olivia and Jeremy were at the lake house with their parent's Miranda and Grayson._

_Olivia was 13 and she was teaching Jeremy how to sketch with charcoal while Elena was writing in her journal beside them. Miranda and Grayson were grilling with a barbecue behind them. _

_Suddenly she was picked up from behind. She was giggling when she saw it was her father. _

_He threw her into the lake "Ahhh!"_

_When Olivia came up for air, she saw Jeremy and Elena were laughing at her. She playfully glared back grabbing both their hands and pulling them in with her. Getting out she pushed her father in as well._

_She laughed at the sight of them and jumped in. With them. Over at the grill Miranda was smiling at them._

**_Memory end_**

Olivia woke up noticing it was still dark. She felt happy in that dream; she wanted to be happy like that again.

xxx-Note-xxx

Ok, here we go. This chapter is long like the other previous ones were. I hoped you like it, I know I did. Review, fav and follow would be lovely..


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone. I am so sorry about not updating sooner. I've had a lot to do lately but I'm hoping I will be able to update a couple times a week starting from today but I can't promise anything. Anyway I hope you like the new chapter I might be able to do another one today, again depending how long it would take me._

xxx-Gilbert-House-xxx

It's been months since Olivia came back to life, gradually she was regaining her memory but it's a very slow process. Sometimes things just trigger them, or se just has dream but really they were memories.

Olivia had returned to the Gilbert house after a week of being back, everyone thought it would be better for her to be home but some part of her still felt out of place. She had learned from Jeremy and Elena about the death of her parents and Jenna. A guy named Alaric Saltzman was living in the same house as them as well; he had been looking after herself and her siblings since their aunt Jenna was killed by Klaus.

Olivia had also learned that she was adopted not by being told, but a memory from after she died, when she was on 'the other side'. Olivia hadn't told anyone yet about being there but she wanted to tell someone, maybe she would.

Everyday Caroline had been spending with Olivia; it scared her that her best friend might have gone again. Caroline never wanted to go through that pain again.

In Olivia's bedroom, Olivia was tossing and turning under the covers with tear marks covering her cheeks. She was getting a memory. One that haunted her every day after that day.

_Olivia walked down an alley way, it was about 6pm and she was on her way home. Her parents had allowed her to go to the Mystic Grill with Caroline but she had to find her own way back home. She had her bag on he, her parent had given her some money and a phone in case she need it._

_As she turned a corner a 19 year old boy jumped out of nowhere holding a knife. Olivia stumbled back into the wall as the knife was pointing as her._

_The guy smirked "Well, hello little girl. Now are you going to give me that bag and not scream or am I gunna have to make you. Which I would love to do by the way." Olivia was breathing hard she didn't know what to do. _

_Olivia turned and started to run only to be pulled back and shoved into the wall banging her head hard. Her vision was blurry; she could slightly make it out. The guy was hovering over her as he was taller than her the knife was still in his hand._

_He held her throat, she was only just able to breath, and tears fell down her face. He tutted her "Now, that wasn't very nice. Shouldn't have tried to do that little girl. Now you get punished" he smirked and glided his knife down her arms. He had his hand over Olivia's mouth, muffling her screams. Blood fell down her arms and leg from the cuts made on her body._

_As if on instinct Olivia glared hard at the guy and had her palm facing him, she was scared and full of hatred that made the next thing happen._

_The guy stepped back as the girl crumpled to the floor in pain. She held out her palm towards him and his clothes started burning. His eyes went wide "Stop it!" it seemed to anger her more and he felt his skin burning. He screamed and his body engulfed in flames. No one could hear his screaming, loud music was enough to cover it. _

_Olivia couldn't get herself to stop. The guy's body turned t ashes, which made her take down her hand. She covers her mouth with her hand and started sobbing. She killed someone. Suddenly she felt something inside her trying to claw itself to the surface. Olivia bent over his pain wailing. There was a broken mirror by one of the dustbins enabling her to see her reflection. She looked in it and saw her eyes had turned amber. Olivia screamed hiding her face with her arms._

Olivia woke up by her own scream.

Jeremy down the hallway was working on a sketch when he started hearing crying and a scream. He furrowed his brows in confusion and rushed to investigate. He looked in Olivia's room and saw his sister curled in a ball crying her eyes on the bed.

He rushed over and touched her shoulder, which startled her and backed up slightly. He said softly "It's me Jeremy. Olivia?"

"Jeremy?" he nodded and took her into a hug. He knew his sister it must have been something terrible to make her like this. She was shaking and he wanted to know why. But it would take time.

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

Olivia strolled downstairs hours later, the memory had really shaken her up but she was getting better. Jeremy had already left for work so it was just her, Elena and Alaric in the house.

As she reached the kitchen, Elena came in behind her. With her super hearing she could hear the conversation. It was with Caroline. Lately she had been trying to work out her powers again. Most of it was easy but since she doesn't have much of a memory of how to control them, she had to try again.

Elena walked down the stairs as Caroline said through the phone "Just shopping for the party you're trying to bail out on.-"

"I never said yes" Elena replied. Olivia said 'Hi' to Alaric and fixed herself a bowl of cereal.

"Your were never going to. Which is why I planned it anyway with Olivia" Caroline replied in her natural perky voice. Elena looked over to Olivia, who was smirking. Elena shakes her head with a smile. She heard Caroline pause before continuing "Olivia's listening to the conversation right now isn't she?" you could basically hear the smile in her voice.

Elena chuckles. "Yeah, she is. I have to say it's quite annoying actually" Olivia huffs but still had a cheeky smile on her face.

"Oh" Caroline chirps "My mom wants you to call her"

Elena stops "Did she find something?"

"An animal attack in Memphis. It's the third one in Tennessee" Caroline states. Olivia perks up at this. She knew that Elena had been trying to find Stefan and bring him home all summer.

"And you're sure it's a vampire?" Elena questioned glancing at Rick and Olivia. Olivia looked at Rick, his face said it all. He was hiding something from everyone, maybe with Damon?

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that it's Klaus"

Elena chuckles with some hope mixed in "Doesn't mean it's not. I'll call her" and moved over to hell rick with the coffee machine.

Caroline sighs "Well, call her on her cell."

Olivia shakes her head. Honestly Elena needs to try and move on. From what she can gather it's not even Klaus that's killing. Why would Klaus do the killings when he has a ripper sidekick who could do it for him? Klaus won't have to get dirty then.

"Tell her thank you for her help" Elena smiles. "And keep small tonight please

Caroline replies "All right. I gotta go. Wear something pretty and oh, and tell Olivia hey from me" and with that she hung up before Elena could say anything else. Elena sighs and hangs up. Olivia got up and placed her empty bowl in the sink and gathered the sketches she was doing.

Rick spoke up while picking up some things from where he was staying in the living room "Was that, uh, Stefan news?" Olivia looked at him with her eyebrows lifted. The pauses he made make him even more suspicious.

Elena opened one of the cupboards after putting her phone away "Could be Klaus's victims."

Olivia speaks up this time turning to her sister "Elena, how do you know their Klaus's victims. They could be Stefan's?"

Elena sighs in frustration and turns to Olivia "He wouldn't do that and of course their Klaus's victims and you don't know him Olivia, you weren't here"

Olivia's puts her hands up in surrender "Ok, just wondering. Besides I know enough from before I died"

Alaric looks at Olivia, she did have a point. Everything Damon and he had been doing and it was all Stefan as far as Damon could tell anyway. Olivia seemed to know quite a bit. He said before Elena could retort "You're certain Stefan's with him?" he folded his blanket.

"Easy to be certain when the alternative is that he's dead" Elena poured coffee and Olivia did the same.

Olivia grabbed her coffee and looked over to Rick concerned "Are you sure you're still okay on the couch?"

Rick smiled slightly "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good"

Olivia took a sip and said "Because, you've spent half the summer on it. If you need you own bedroom-?"

"And sleeping you dead parents room or my dead girlfriends room, no" Rick interrupts before she could finish her sentence. Elena nodded and passes him his coffee and strolled of towards her bad and jacket in the kitchen. Rick called out to her "Hey, Elena. Happy Birthday and to you to Olivia" saying the last part to Olivia.

Olivia smiled and thanked him; Elena did the same and left. Olivia's smile faded and looked at Rick. He seemed to noticed and had the look of confusion on his face "What?"

Olivia stood from her chair and faced him "Okay, what's going on? Spill"

He still didn't get it "Uh, I have no idea what you are talking about"

Olivia rolls her eyes "Oh, come on. You and Damon have been doing an investigation behind Elena's back" she smirks. Rick looked uncomfortable.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Even if we were you don't have proof" Rick said crossing his arms.

Olivia snorts "Come on Rick. I may have been dead for almost 2 years but I can tell when someone is lying. Your face says it all" Rick groans. From then Rick told her everything that him and Damon had been doing since Stefan left.

xxx-House-In-Texas-xxx

Olivia stood outside the house. An hour earlier Alaric had called her to day that he and Damon where going to check out the new location. Olivia wanted to help out all she could but part of her feel like it's hopeless.

A car pulled up on the drive and stopped. Damon got up and didn't look very happy to Olivia standing by the front "What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled at the girl.

Olivia said calmly "Easy, I came to help. Besides it was easy to figure out what you were doing all along and Rick gave me the address so I ran here since it was faster to run than a car." She shrugged and smiled.

Damon narrowed his eyes to his partner "You told her, she could tell Elena"

Olivia shakes her head "I won't tell her Damon. I already think its Stefan's work not Klaus's."

Damon looked towards her and both he and Rick walked up to her "How do you know that?"

Olivia had to roll her eyes "Lexi told me quite a lot of things Damon. Beside I've been getting my memory back at a fast rate" and shrugged.

Rick groans and says "Ok, let's just get this over with" with that all three of them walk inside. Damon's phone rings. Olivia and Rick look at him when Rick questions "Elena?" the silence was the answer Olivia says to the both of them "I don't know why you just don't tell her where we are"

Damon says slightly irritated "Well Bambi, you don't have to be here in the first place but anyway, Andy said this was a half-lead. Don't wanna get her hopes up"

Olivia hums "It could be that or you don't want Elena to find out that it's really Stefan doing the killing" Damon looks at her questioningly but Olivia simply shrugs "Come on, why would Klaus be doing the killing when he has his very own ripper by his side" and continues walking on.

Damon asks "How did you know he was a ripper"

Olivia rolls her eyes "I'm slowly getting my memory back Damon. Beside Lexi pretty much told me everything before and after I died. You know what just forget it"

Each of them stops when Rick says "It's quiet"

Damon nods "Yeah, too quiet" Damon opens the front door and slowly moves through it "Oh, yeah"

Olivia and Rick follow behind looking around as they go. Olivia stiffens when she catches a scent. Damon and Rick look at her as Damon says "What is it Bambi?"

Olivia takes a deep breath "Blood, lots of it. Stefan was here as well" she walks on following the trail of blood scattered along the walls, ending up in the living room. At the sight stifles her gasp. There were two bodies, female sitting on the couch like a show. She could hear Damon and Rick coming in behind her both digesting the scene.

"Vampire for sure" Rick states.

Damon and Olivia say simultaneously "Stefan for sure" Rick looks between them and asks "How do you know?"

Damon gets a little closer while Olivia stayed back "It's his signature. There's a reason why they call him the ripper…feeds so hard, he blacks out, rips them apart, then feels remorse. It's the damnedes thing" he wiggles on of the girls legs and the head rolls of "He puts them back together."

"Back together?" Rick echoed, feeling rather sick. It didn't seem to affect Olivia so much; she just looked at the girls in sadness. No one deserves to die like that. Olivia nods and says "Definitely Stefan." Justthen her phone rings, both the boys look at her. She smiles sheeplishly and answers "Hello?"

A chirpy voice on the end greets her "Olivia, where the hells are you?"

"Caroline?" she questions "Sorry, did we make plans?"

She could here Caroline groaning "Yes, you were supposes to help set up for the party tonight. Where are you?" Damon smirks at her.

Just then Olivia's brain kicks "Oh, my god Care I'm so sorry. I completely forgot I'm on my way right now" she said sympathetically

"Ok you better hurry. Meet at Damon's house" and she hangs up. Damon smirks and says "Well, Bambi don't wanna keep you waiting. Olivia rolls her eyes and turns to Rick "I have to go. Try not to kill each other. Bye" both of them say bye together and Olivia races back to the boarding house with her super speed.

xxx-Salvatore-House-Time-Skip-xxx

Olivia was ready in her party clothes walking around the party holding a bottle of vodka. Normally she would be enjoying a party but she doesn't feel it. Ever since she came back she felt different in some way.

She wore a knee length pink dress with black high heels. She sighs, taking the bottle and walking outside to get some fresh air finding Alaric and Damon out there too. Damon leaves after getting Andy from the news station.

Olivia sat next to Rick on the brick wall. Rick turns to Olivia seeing a weird expression on her face. He asks "What's up?" it seems to startle her slightly as she looks towards him she mumbles "Huh?" Rick smiles, she was drunk. "I said. What's up? You seem down, you can talk to me you know. You've been through hell compared to all of us possibly more that Damon."

Olivia looked at him before taking another gulp from the bottle "You honestly want to hear my problems?" narrowing her eyes at him. He just shrugs and nudges her encouragingly. She sighs; it made her feel like she had her parents back a bit. Olivia takes a deep breath "Ever since I came back…" he looks at her feeling curious, she shrugs "I dunno, I just feel out of place and every night I get memory's, half of them scare me to death though"

"What kind of one's?" Rick questions, really concerned for the girl next to him. A tear falls down her cheek as she takes another swig from the bottle and reply's "When I was 13 I killed someone. A 19 year old, he was going to hurt me, he did. He cut me" Rick could see she was close to breaking down "And something in me just snapped I used my powers to burn him alive." Rick eyes widen "That was the day I broke the werewolf curse and do you wanna know the scariest part" looking at rick "I liked it. I wanted to kill him" they just sat in silence for a moment until Olivia stands up and puts the bottle down and starts walking home leaving Rick to his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, so you guys might hate this but I'm thinking of having smaller chapters. Please don't hate it part part of me is starting to get bored with this story so bear with me…_

xxx-Gilbert-House-xxx

Olivia sat on her bed sketching, drowning herself in her work when she heard a cough behind her. She turned and smiled. "Hey Lexi"

Lexi sat down next to Olivia and smiled "Hey, girl. So, how've you been?"

Olivia shrugged and smiled "I'm ok, I guess. Been getting more and more of my memory back lately. Haven't seen you in a while."

Lexi nodded and laid across the bed "Just watching everyone I love go through bad stuff. Including Stefan."

Olivia thought for a second and turned to her friend "He hasn't turned his humanity off has he" she stated. Lexi shook her head with a sad smile "No, he's holding on. That's all it takes"

Olivia looked up from her drawing "My sister's never gonna stop trying to bring him back. She gonna get caught if she's not careful. Doesn't she see he's doing this for her?"

Lexi sighed "Yeah, sometimes I wonder if your sister actually has a brain sometimes" they chuckle "you know, if she isn't gonna stop. Maybe you should help, you pretty much have the same strength as an original and you have the cool witchy powers"

Olivia smiles and rolls her eyes "Fine, if she asks me or it gets to dangerous for her I'll help"

Lexi turns to her "Seriously how are you?"

"Honestly I feel so out of place. I came back from being a ghost and being in heaven to being … here again. Sometimes I feel like I don't even belong here anymore. Everyone was doing fine without me" Olivia sighs "Sometimes I wish i never came back to the land of the living or at least

Lexi jumps up and turns to Olivia "Well, I better go. You'll see me again and trust me you'll be fine"

"Thanks Lex" with that Lexi disappears. Leaving Olivia on her own to continue sketching, not realising Jeremy was listening to the whole thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia went downstairs in her pyjamas, she had just spoken to Lexi, who appeared in her bedroom only moments ago. She grabbed a glass and started filling it with water. She heard movement from behind her and turned. It was Jeremy. Olivia smiled "Hey, Jer. What's up?" Jeremy looked like he wanted to say something, but it was like he was deciding whether to actually say it. Olivia sighed and said "What's up?" "What do you mean?" Jeremy said, pretending to be confused as he started getting a glass of milk. Olivia rolled her eyes "Come on Jer. I can always tell when you want to say something. So come on, let it out." Jeremy still had his back turned to Olivia and spoke quietly, Olivia had to use her super hearing to hear it clearer. "I wasn't doing fine without you" Olivia was confused "Jeremy, what are you talking about?" "Upstairs" he took a deep breath "You were talking to yourself. I heard everything. I need you, i wasn't fine and when you came back i was so happy" he was smiling remembering when he saw her sitting on the couch. "Even if you had lost your memory i was glad to have my sister back" Olivia looked up at the ceiling then to Jeremy "I'm not going anywhere again Jer, besides i can't die any more remember. Passed my 17th birthday" she looked at him as he turned around, she could still see something else was bothering him "Jeremy what else is it?" Jeremy turned to her with tear in his eyes "Do you, do you see ghosts?" Olivia looked at him shocked. How did he know? "Why would you think that?" He shrugged "It's the only ting that make sense. You were talking to someone called Lexi. I'm guessing the one who was friends with Stefan. We're you?" Oliiva sighed and took a sip of her drink before talking "Yeah" Jeremy looked at her in slight shock, but there was something else there, she shrugs "ever since i came back.. I've been able to see ghosts. People who are on the other side" "The other side?" Jeremy questions Olivia nods "Uh, yeah. It's where all the supernatural creatures go. It's basically you own hell. No one can hear you, you can scream, you can't shout and you can't touch. No one can see you. All you can do is watch everyone you love move on" "Did, where you there?" Jeremy asked slightly hesitantly "Yep" she nods, with a sad look on her face "I was there for almost 8 months, then i was given a choice" By this time they were both sitting on the couches "What choice?" Olivia took a breath "Um, either i can stay on the other side. Or be with every one else. Mum, dad, Gran. Everyone we lost in heaven" Jeremy already knew what she decided "You chose heaven didn't you?" She nods "It wasn't like i could do much anyway and -I just - I just wanted to rest, be at peace and then i was just ripped away and i don't have any idea how?" Jeremy come over to her and gives her a hug and murmurs in her shoulder "I'm still glad you here" Olivia breathes in his scent "Me too." she pulls back and asks "Now, why did you want to know this. What's happened" Jeremy shouldve known she would say that so he just came out with it "I've been seeing ghosts to. Anna and Vicki" "Oh, I'm guessing since you came back from the dead by the witches" he nods "You should talk to Bonnie. She was the one to bring you back. She may knows something but i have no idea. I'm sorry" ] He nods "ok, good night" they hug one last time before going their separate ways. 


	6. Important Note

**Hey, everyone.**

I just wanted to let you know something. Basically for this story it's on hold. May be for a while. Honestly I've kind of given up on it.

So I'm going to ask a question...

**Does anyone want to continue this story for me?**

If you do let me know and I'll send the writing to this story somehow. I'll keep the first part of the sequel on my profile but whoever wants to continue this from now on just write in a note that the first 5 parts were done by me and link it to my profile where the first part is.

**Notice.**

I have begun a new story that I am quite into at the moment. It's a Doctor Who fanfiction.

**'Sister of Time'**

**AU. The doctor didn't survive the time war. Illyria was the only one to survive after the Doctor sacrificed himself. What happens when a voice starts calling her? Who or what could it be? Will Rose Tyler be able to heal the lost time-lady as they go through adventures to save the various worlds? First in the Serena Series.**


End file.
